Perdita The Explorer
Disneystyle8's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast *Dora - Perdita (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots - Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Diego - Pongo (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots' Dad - Boris (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Map - Spike (Rugrats) *Backpack - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Benny - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Isa - Jungle Jangs *Tico - Rolly and Patch (Sharing the Role) (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Swiper (Bad) - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Swiper (Good) - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Big Red Chicken - Theodore Tugboat *Grumpy Old Troll - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Baby Blue Bird - Dumbo *Baby Jaguar - Rajah (Aladdin) *and Lots More Gallery Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Dora Bendy in 3d by estefanoida-db5fdvt.png|Bendy as Boots Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo as Diego Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris as Boots' Dad HqdefaultSpike.jpg|Spike as Map 101_Dalmatians_Puppies_2.gif|Two-Tone as Backpack Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jings Easter Eggs.png|Jungle Jangs as Isa RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch as Tico Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Swiper (Bad) MainPageFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Swiper (Good) TheDispatcher'sBestBirthday99.png|Theodore Tugboat as Big Red Chicken maxresdefault (10).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Grumpy Old Troll Dumbo-clip-art-Dumbo-hq.png|Dumbo as Baby Blue Bird Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Rajah as Baby Jaguar TheClippiglet32.gif|Piglet as Coqui Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Senor Toucan Kion-large.png|Kion as Russia ArlenevCharacter.jpg|Arlene as Alicia Pepe-le-pew-daffy-ducks-movie-fantastic-island-6.54.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Leon Nemo2.jpg|Nemo as Pinto Snipes.jpg|Snipes as Flinky 3d93f8e712982f076a424731ac36ab1a--dragon-tales-force.jpg|Ord as Pablo Penny-personnage-les-101-dalmatiens-02.jpg|Penny as Daisy Elliott.jpg|Elliott as Dragon Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester as Al easter_beagle___peanuts_movie_by_bradsnoopy97-db4z865.png|Snoopy as Inky Fifi.gif|Fifi as Plinky AngelLT.png|Angel as Shakira Negaduck - going nowhere fast.jpeg|Negaduck as Silly Bird That Stole The Map Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig Lucky Ticket Admit.jpg|and Lucky as Tico's Cousins Maggie.png|Maggie as Val the Octopus Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Mary DisneyQueenHearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Witch SatAM101-Muttski.jpg|Muttski as Miguel Tootsie-Bella in Jeanette Enchanted.png|Tootsie-Bella as Elena Garfield in Garfield Gets a Life.jpg|Garfield, Odie in A Garfield Christmas.jpg|Odie Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|And Nermal as Fiesta Trio Nanny.png|Nanny as Abuela Lil Sneezer wearing diapers2.jpg|Li'l Sneezer as Guirellmo Baby_Butter_Otter.png|Baby Butter Otter as Isabella princejohn4.gif|Prince John as Fomkah POCHACCO.png|Pochacco as Baby Blue Bird 5Hopus_Pocus.png|Hopus Pocus as Ying-Ying Lily the Frog.PNG|Lily as Kate Bunga-0.png|Bunga as Tanzania Kenge2.png|Kenge, Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|And Leopard Seal as Crocodiles Steven_IGYANFTFDL.jpg|Steven as Troll Mrs._Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Fifi The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Sami Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Cinderella Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Cannon Timon in Circle Of Life An Environmental Fable.jpg|Timon as Wizzle Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Click the Camera Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn as Tallest Mountain The_Cat_in_the_Hat_in_Daisy-Head_Mayzie.jpg|The Cat in the Hat, Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Danny-1510765084.jpg|And Danny the Cat as Three Little Pigs Scooby_Doo_in_Scooby_Doo_Meets_the_Boo_Brothers.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Chocolate Tree Monty smurfs the lost village.png|Monty Mzingo.png|And Mzingo as Flying Monkey Sebastian_the_Snake.png|Sebastian the Snake as Baby Dino SippyCup33.png|Larry the Cucumber as King Juan El Bobo Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Allie Annabelle.jpg|Annabelle as Yuki Domino.png|Domino as Perrito Tick Tock as Dingodile.png|Tick-Tock as Crocodile Freckles romo.png|Freckles as Little Map Leonette.jpg|Leonette as Sabrina the Snow Princess Tripod11.png|Tripod as Unicornio Melman.jpg|Melman as King Popo Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Queen Maria Scar Snout gets closer.png|Scar Snout as El Mago a7c81584369aac375181ee82a7f04e2c--lamb-chops.jpg|Lamb Chop as Little Lamb Diamond baloo.png|Baloo as Oink the Pig Kenai the Bear.png|Kenai Bear as Oink the Pig #2 Koda.jpg|Koda as Oinky the Pig Betty DeVille.jpg|Betty DeVille as Val the Octopus image_9b8883fd.jpeg|Eeyore as Goat Snively SatAM.png|Snivley as Dancing Elf Bird (Skunk Fu).jpg|Bird as Sol hermie-wormielegal.jpg|Hermie and Wormie as Arco Iris Mr_nezzer_happy_to_hear_sings_2.png|Mr. Nezzer as The Coach (Seen In Perdita No More) Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Santa Claus mqdefault (1).jpg|Veggie Kids as Stars Boss Wolf the ugly jerk.jpg|Wolf Boss as Ghoul (Seen In Perdita No More) Original Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Devil (Seen In Perdita No More) Kenge.png|Kenge as Garbage Octopus Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Linda the Llama Barneythesong.jpg|Barney, Baby bop as luna.jpg|Baby Bop, Cuphead pixel art by lisnovski-dbs7va6.png|Cuphead, Mugman by lisnovski-dbxl0lp.png|Mugman, Baby Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|and Baby Kermit as Singing Gorillas Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mama Blue Bird Download (1)spot.png|Spot as Little Monster The Bear.jpg|The Bear as Bear Maggie in Home on the Range.jpg|Maggie as Kate June.jpg|June as Mariana the Mermaid Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Azul Gidget the secret life of pets.png Snow White.png Scamp.png|Scamp as Puppy Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899909-500-279.jpg|Dodger as Pepe Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mongo the Mongoose as Luis Putt putt by matti3-d4l63wb.png|Putt Putt as Rojo Angelina Mouseling.png|Angelina Mousling as Little Red Riding Hood Kaa.jpg|Kaa Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|and Shere Khan as Snakes On The 1st Path Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Pua-img.png|and Pua as Snakes On The 2nd Path King Bowser.png|Bowser as Crocodile On The 1st Path Scary clown.png|Evil Clown as Crocodile On The 2nd Path Scar 300.gif|Scar as Crocodile On The 3rd Path Sammy Lawrence.png|Sammy Lawrence as Crocodile On The 4th Path ROBINTHEFROG.png|Robin the Frog as Friendly Frog Spyro.jpg|Spyro as Sparky (Both Start With S) Buster img.jpg|Buster Bunny as Baby Bongo (Both Start With B) BJ in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|BJ as Baby Winky (They Both Start With B, Too) 600px-628Braviary.png|Braviary as Azul Cha Manny.png|Manny as Roberto Junior (WB).png|Junior as Dinky Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Rocket Star Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Greedy King Mr. Johnson in Elmo Saves Christmas.jpg|Mr. Johnson as Enrique the Magician 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and Desoto as Greedy King Little Caterpillar.jpg|Little Caterpillar as Caterpillar Lucy-ladybug-hermie-and-friends-flo-the-lyin-fly-2.02.jpg|Lucy Ladybug as Butterfly PETERPAN.png|Peter Pan as Papa Fox Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916225-1840-1080.jpg|Jame Darling as Mama Fox Henry Hugglemonster02.jpg|Henry Hugglemonster as Hero Star Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Coyote in Jungle Crocker villain.png|Crocker as Crocodile in Jungle Scud the Pitbull.jpg|Scud as Snake in Jungle WordWorld Frog.jpg|Frog as Frog Koda-brother-bear-2-87.6.jpg|Koda as Baby Bear Honest-john-pinocchio-7 37.jpg|Honest John as Scarecrow Whizzer_-_Escape_from_De_Vil_Manor.png|Whizzer, Patches-101-dalmatians-escape-from-devil-manor-7.6.jpg|Patches Little Dipper.png|And Little Dipper as The Three Little Pigs Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita as Elena Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|roger Radcliffe as Cole Jewel 101D.jpg|Jewel as Little Lamb Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani as Chloe Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Little Bull Diana (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|diana as Mariposa Taz.jpg Mater (Disney).png|Mater as Rojo Cars-lightning-mcqueen-and-mater-blue-D-01.png|Lightning Mcqueen as Azul Sykes the Puffer Fish.jpg|Skyes the Pufferfish as Mimo PumbaaJr.png|Pumbaa Jr. as Baby Crab Flicker-special-agent-oso-0.93.jpg|Flicker as Baby Winky Coco.jpg Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Hip-Hop Bunny Coco.jpg Coco.jpg Scenes Perdita Partying on Bendy B-Day With Her Friends.png List of Perdita The Explorer episodes SEASONS Season 1 #The Legend of the Giant Tugboat #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Cats #Big River #Berry Hunt #Timon Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Two-Tone #Patches Out of Doghouse #Bugga Bugga #Maggie Simpson #Perdita Save the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Great Dane #Te Amo #Ord's Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me, Mr. Riddles Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Putt-Putt the Purple Car #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Perdita #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Geo #Nemo, the Killer Whale Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Bob the Tomato #Super Spike! #Click! #A Present for Colonel Hathi #Rapido Rolly and Patch! #A Letter for Captain Hook #Aunt Coco, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Pepe Le Pew, the Circus Skunk Season 3 #The Lost City #Perdita Had a Little Dalmatian Puppy #Meet Pongo #Stuck Truck #Patrick the Starfish #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Characters #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Sebastian the Snake #Baseball Bendy #Bendy's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Perdita Save the Game #Perdita's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Bendy's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Perdita's Fairytale Adventure #Adult Nala, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Aunt Coco, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Captain Hook the Explorer #Friend Mountain #Big Sister, Perdita #Super Mammals! #Catch the Mammal! #Perdita Got a Puppy #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Sticks and Bendy to the Rescue #A Crown for Larry the Cucumber #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Perdita's Dance to the Rescue #Save Pongo #Perdita's First Trip #Rajah's Roar #Bendy to the Rescue #Perdita's World Adventure #Pumbaa Jr. #Perdita Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Two-Tone Parade #Hubie's Big Race #Jungle Jangs's Dalmatian Flowers #Sticks' Jack-in-the-Box #Sticks' Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Bendy #Theodore Tugboat's Magic Show #Hubie's Treasure #Perdita Save Three Kings Day #Perdita Save the Three Little Bears #Hoo, Haa to Play Park #Perdita Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Mammal's Dream Adventure #Perdita's Christmas Carol Adventure #Perdita Help the Birthday Timon #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Bendy's Ink Wish #Perdita's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Perdita's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Mammals! #Perdita's Hair-Raising Adventure #Flicker Comes Home #Bob the Tomato's Gets Married #Perdita's Ballet Adventure #Bendy's First Flying Spoon #Vacaciones! #Perdita in Cat Land #Dodger's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Giraffe King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Perdita Save Future Forest #Theodore Tugboat's Magic Wand #Captain Hook's Favorite Things #Perdita's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Nemo Season 7 #Perdita's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Perdita's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Perdita's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Perdita's Moonlight Adventure #Domino's Big Surprise! #Perdita & Pongo's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Hubie the Castaway #Piglet's Big Music Show #Perdita's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Freckles #Perdita's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Perdita Rocks #The Cat Ball Season 8 (Last Season) #Perdita & Domino to the Rescue #Dalmatian Puppies Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Pigs in Mittens #Perdita's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Mater's Birthday Party #Perdita & Dipstick's Riding Adventure #Perdita's Rainforest Talent Show #Perdita & Pongo in the Time of Dinosaurs #Perdita's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Perdita in Wonderland #Perdita's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Perdita's Super Soccer Showdown (LAST EPISODE OF PERDITA THE EXPLORER) Videography